someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Limbo
Hey I'm Jake and... wait haven't I seen you somewhere? Probably not. Haven't you seen something familiar that your sure you've seen before? Than you always think no way probably a coincidence. Well that's something that happens to me... a lot. Just like yesterday I woke up in someone's bed. And I thought It was my room. Turns out it actually was. Maybe I have a memory loss disorder? When I watch TV I see shows that look often very familiar to me. Like one show Drake & Josh which is one that always makes me laugh but it looks new. I remember my mother and father and what they did but my memories are sometimes invisible and I can't remember to much. I know today is Tuesday...I think. Any way the day is important to what I'm going to say. So I do remember a bully named Rob at my school. He punched me in the stomach today just to look cool by picking on the...Kind of weak. As he walked away laughing with his friends I said hey! He turned around. I said tomorrow meet me at the graveyard at ten PM. He said okay whatever puss and as they walked away they still laughed I didn't want to fight at school because I know my parents would be ticked if they knew I was suspended. Why did I choose the grave yard? I knew that place would strike fear in Rob. It struck fear in me so if we fought they're he would probably say. Man you win! Now...im just gonna leave! And he would run out of the graveyard half way through the fight but who knew what would happen. Today is it I sneaked out of the house and used my bicycle for transportation. I arrived here and was waiting for Rob betting he wouldn't show up he arrived at 10:01 I said so...Your late. He said yeah I already know I would make you bleed so I decided to make you worry or wait in fear. I said ok are you ready or not? He replied with whatever lets go. He raced towards me grabbing me and putting his hands around my neck. I kicked him in the stomach and looked around for a object I could use. I saw a shovel. While he was still in pain I ran as fast as possible grabbing the shovel. He finally saw me. He ran towards me trying to grab the shovel away from me. I Smacked him with the shovel and he became unconscious. I grabbed him by the head and dragged him till I got to a tombstone. I found one and smashed his face against it again and again and again. Beneath the tombstone I saw some worms roaming around the dirt. I picked up a handful and opened his mouth. I shoved the worms in his mouth and made sure they went down his throat. He became conscious and tried to run but I grabbed him and snuffed him straight to the face. He was in pain I could tell by the sounds he was making. This was very wrong to fight but it felt right. I grabbed the shovel once again and hit him with the back of it repeatedly. He was bleeding and I felt so good that he felt so much pain so he could know how it feel's. With the back of the shovel I hit him in the groin. While he was in pain I saw a casket and moved it next to him. I dug very fast and made sure it was deep. I made him get up and hit him with the back of the shovel. I dragged him to the open coffin and put Rob in it. I slammed the coffin shut. I pushed the coffin into the hole. The coffin was in the dirt. Grabbed the shovel and dug dirt over it. I made sure that it was a good patch of dirt. I rushed home on my bicycle and climbed into bed. The thought's of anger leaving me felt so great. While I was dreaming I saw this event happen and had a huge grin on my face and it was great... Hey I'm Jake and... wait haven't I seen you somewhere? Can I tell you about Rob? Written by: Whats up guys!123456 (talk) Category:Mindfuck Category:Journal Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life